This invention relates to a spring hinge for an eyewear, which is easily assembled and disassembled, and manufactured at a low cost.
This invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,194 (Patent Document 1). The eyewear according to the prior art patent has been used, but there are some points to be improved. The present invention has been made to improve the problems in the prior art.
In connection with the prior art shown in FIG. 11, the first object of the invention is to eliminate a difficulty of forming a bump 62 integrally within a temple hollow portion. The temple made by the conventional techniques of the prior art takes a lot of time and is very expensive to produce. The temple becomes a defective product or disposed just because a few defects occur at the temple in the course of manufacturing.
The second object of the invention is, in FIG. 12, to eliminate a warp, unsteadiness, and loose fitting occurred due to a fastening screw between both cover members 63, 64.
The third object of the invention is to prevent a surface of an attachment of a front frame of the eyewear from being scratched by a temple end due to rotations.
In addition, recently, since wide and soft material temples become popular, further object of the invention is to adjust the spring hinge to said wide and soft material temple.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.